


Lather the Blood on Your Hands, Romeo

by Bi_Bat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Happy IwaiOiKage, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, No character from the show gets murdered, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Smut, fun serial killers, like volleyball with murder, only tiny bit insane, technically set in canon but with killing, they're safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Bat/pseuds/Bi_Bat
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime learnt long ago that he was willing to do anything to protect those closest to him.3 years ago, he stood in a dark corner in Kitagawa Daiichi, and watched a boy, he once called a friend, choke on his own blood as he tried to beg for help. But the punishment fit the crime, and neither Iwaizumi or Kageyama had been willing to grant mercy to the boy who had threatened their precious king.Now that they were finally together again, it felt perfect once more. And in that second, Iwaizumi doubted that any of them had ever been prettier or happier than now, painted in dark red accompanied by the soft sound of delightful laughter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 48
Kudos: 209





	1. Drop the Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that this fandom needed some very happy IwaiOiKage, with volleyball and murder. This is honestly very niche, but I was in need of murder husbands in high school, and if I can't finde it, I shall create it.

There were 4 facts about Oikawa Tooru that Iwaizumi Hajime had learnt throughout the years that they had spent together.

First one was that Oikawa Tooru loved attention. While it mostly didn’t matter whose attention it was, as long as it was positive attention, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa always wanted Iwaizumi’s eyes to rest on him. 

Which leads him to fact number 2.

Oikawa Tooru was possessive. He had been possessive as a child and refused to let ‘his Iwa-chan’ play with others, and he was possessive in his teens. While it had been perceived as cute when he was a child, he was being more careful with showing it now. Both of them knew that it would be seen as weird now that they were in high school.

Leading directly to fact 3. 

Oikawa Tooru was insecure behind all his masks and deceiving confidence. Always too scared of not being enough, of not being perfect in other people’s eyes. Practicing volleyball until he could barely stand. Studying until he had understood everything and could relay it from memory only. Behaving as the perfect idol for girls, leaving them to surround and hound him, practically begging for attention. Constantly seeking other people’s praise and acceptance.

Lastly, fact 4. 

Oikawa Tooru worked hard for everything he had. Fighting and clawing his way to the top. He relied on training, instinct, and hard work to get him where he needed to go. He had a work ethic like no other, and Iwaizumi was proud of his best friend and boyfriend for never slowing down, even in the midst of defeat. Oikawa Tooru was a leader, and Iwaizumi was honoured to stand by his side.

There were also a few things that Iwaizumi had learnt about himself during the last couple of years.

First one, he was, at the very least, just as possessive as Oikawa, he just hid it better than him. There were times when he wanted nothing more than to pull Oikawa away from all his ‘adoring fans’, luckily for him, volleyball practice was an incredibly believable excuse for that. And when Oikawa would act apologetic towards the girls, and whine at Iwaizumi for being violent and dragging him away. Well, Oikawa had never been good at hiding things from him, always allowing Iwaizumi to catch the briefest glimpse of a thankful expression.

Second fact, he admired Oikawa. He admired everything the other boy stood and worked for. He would often deny it to other people, but he could never lie to himself like that. He had watched Oikawa grow into an incredible person, a leader, a king in all but blood and kingdom.

And the last and most important fact, Iwaizumi thought as he looked at Oikawa’s sleeping form lying peacefully in his bed, he was willing to do anything to keep Oikawa happy and safe.

Anything.

Resting besides Oikawa, observing how his chest rose with every breath, watching his gentle face and soft expression, he remembered how it had started.

The first time he had been pushed to the edge, had been in their last year of middle school. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He never thought he would go that far for Oikawa, but in that moment it felt right.

It still felt right.

They way the quiet rage had flown through his veins, how he had to force himself to appear rational and not do anything reckless. It had been hard, but he had known that planning was the key.

If he acted irrationally then he could ruin everything, it wasn’t enough to do it, he had to be able to get away with it.

And he did.

Perhaps, if he was a better person, he would feel remorse or regret.

But he wasn’t and he didn’t. 

He remembered standing on top of a staircase, in the darkest corner of a mostly unused section at Kitagawa Daiichi, when all other students had already left. Looking down on the snivelling boy on the ground floor, who was desperately crying out for help as he laid bleeding out from the fresh new hole in his head. 

He had been in the progress of losing the very thing that caused him to live, slowly but surely covering the area below him in colour.

Covering it in red, the most beautiful and passionate colour in the world. 

Red truly was the most incredible colour, no one would be able to convince him otherwise.

It really was a shame, Iwaizumi had thought as he had watched the distressed boy wiggle around frantically, which only made the blood spurt out much quicker, in turn making the boy slower and slower. He had thought this would be harder for him since he had actually liked the boy.

His name had been Yamamoto Hayato and he had been captain of their baseball team. He and Iwaizumi had been in the same class, and they got along.

Well, they had gotten along, until a few days before the incident, when Yamamoto made the comment that would eventually lead to his demise.

He remembered footsteps coming from behind him announcing another person’s arrival at the gruesome scene, it hadn’t worried him, he had known exactly who it was, there wouldn’t have been anyone else in this section this late.

He recalled the person stopping besides him, wide eyes glazing curiously at the blood splattered ground below them.

Iwaizumi had smiled as he had felt the small hand of his accomplice grip the hem of his jacket, neither of them had made a move to look away from their victim.

He recalled the conversation as best as he could, it had been years since it happened.

“Isn’t he supposed to die, Iwaizumi-san?” the soft voice had questioned, as the violent gurgles from beneath them started back up.

Iwaizumi had hummed before answering “All in due time, Kageyama, it takes time for people to bleed out. But it should be soon, the puncture wound is severe, and it has been a couple of minutes.”

Kageyama had only meekly nodded in response, having been completely fascinated by the sight before him.

Iwaizumi remembered how he had absentmindedly put his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, as they had watched the boy lose his will to fight and call for help. Leaving him face down, choking on his own blood as the flow from his head slowly started to stop. 

Iwaizumi had overheard Yamamoto and his friends, in passing. The group had been standing around one of the vending machines, while Iwaizumi had been leaning against the corner wall, hidden from plain sight. At first, he hadn’t paid too much attention to their words, only catching that Yamamoto’s girlfriend had broken up with him because she had feelings for someone else.

He heard Yamamoto mention Oikawa, which had finally caused Iwaizumi to actively pay attention to the conversation. Discovering that the person Yamamoto’s ex-girlfriend had feelings for, had been Oikawa.

At the time, he had rolled his eyes, it wasn’t unusual for girls to break up with their boyfriends, because they thought that they actually had a chance with Oikawa. 

He had thought that all the girls would know that Oikawa never accepted their confession, spurting some bullshit about him not being able to love them the way that they clearly deserved. It had always worked, never ruining his carefully upheld reputation.

What had startled him, had been Yamamoto’s response to being dumped. He remembered what had been said clearly.

“We need to teach that pretty boy a lesson, show him that he isn’t anything special. We just need to get him alone, mess up his face and body, maybe even use one of the bats a little bit. Just to make sure.”

There wasn’t any chance in hell that Iwaizumi would allow them to touch his Oikawa.

So, he had started planning. Figuring out where to start, who to involve, where it would happen and how.

It hadn’t taken long; he had known exactly how it would go down. He knew it had to happen at school property and that he had to make it look like an accident. 

Meaning no one else could be around. 

At first, he thought about the suicide method, it would have been easy to do. Unfortunately, there would have been a problem with that, no one would believe that he would commit suicide. Even if his girlfriend had broken up with him, he didn’t act depressed or suicidal, meaning people would have been suspicious.

He had ended up using his second plan, staging an accident. 

Yamamoto had been known to occasionally fall down the stairs, making it a much more believable story. After that, it was easy to plan out. He had chosen a section of the school that was just used by the volleyball club for storage, and for couples and friend groups who just wanted to hang out. He had known that Yamamoto’s group frequently hung out there, so no one had questioned it too much when it had been discovered. 

He had just needed a little help with making sure it went smoothly.

It hadn’t taken long for him to choose Kageyama to help him get rid of the rat.

He knew that Oikawa hadn’t liked him back then, and while he might still deny it, Iwaizumi knew that it had become different. Oikawa might have kept up appearances in front of everybody else, but when they were alone, Oikawa would reluctantly admit that he was proud of Kageyama. Sometimes he would even go so far, as to say that he liked him. 

He stifled a laugh, hoping he didn’t wake his boyfriend, as he thought back to how Oikawa reacted when he learned which high school Kageyama chose to attend. He had spent days researching the school, the volleyball team, current and former members. All the while complaining that there was no way the school’s team was good enough for his underclassman.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had grown to like Kageyama, but he was too afraid of rejection to apologize to him.

Frankly, Iwaizumi had never heard anything that stupid. Even now, Kageyama still admired Oikawa, he still looked at him like he was an untouchable god. A being too great for a mortal world. 

He looked at him the same way he had always done. 

Perhaps, as Oikawa’s boyfriend, he should be more worried about another guy looking at his boyfriend like that, but he never minded it when it was Kageyama. He had always thought that those two just looked too cute around each other. 

So, it had been easy, maybe a little too easy if he really thought about it, to convince Kageyama to aid him.

The younger boy had been curious when Iwaizumi had asked for him. Iwaizumi had watched with glee, as Kageyama’s blue eyes widened with worry when Iwaizumi had explained that someone wanted to hurt Oikawa. That Iwaizumi needed his help to stop and that he could tell no one about it.

He remembered how frantically Kageyama had nodded when Iwaizumi asked if he could count on him.

God, the boy hadn’t even flinched when Iwaizumi explained his plan, he had only tilted his head and accepted his role with childlike enthusiasm. 

Originally, Iwaizumi had only wanted two things from Kageyama, one had been to wait for him a few classrooms away just in case anything went wrong. The other, had been for Kageyama to discover the body the next day, it was normally one of the first years who picked up what was needed from storage. He just had to volunteer; it was easy.

It hadn’t been the plan for Kageyama to watch Yamamoto bleed out. But he had asked so sweetly, cheeks flushed and biting his lip, that Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to deny his request, even if he knew that it would probably be a bad idea for such a young boy to witness a murder.

Sure, it was the plan for him to find the body, but to watch another person bleed out? Watching another person begging for help? Crying as he realised he wouldn’t survive?

Well, that was just a slight modification to the plan.

He remembered how good of an actor Kageyama is, as he thought back to how Kageyama had come running from the storage section, tears and snot everywhere, shocking all those who were present. How Kageyama had essentially collapsed in the middle of the court, shaking and unable to utter any audible word, only crying harder and screaming as people kept asking him what had happened.

It had only been when their coach had quietly asked him, that Kageyama stopped rubbing his eyes and looking at his lap, lifting his head with tears still streaming down his face, and hysterically answered, “de-dead body, sto-storage” voice shaking and low as he had pointed towards the building.

Iwaizumi had been impressed as he watched the performance and the reactions.

The coach and assistant had looked at each other and ran out, leaving the team to calm Kageyama.

He remembered the way that no one had known how to react, even Kindaichi and Kunimi, who had been sitting by Kageyama’s side, were frozen in place. They probably hadn’t known what to say, maybe they hadn’t even believed it yet. 

The gym was normally filled with sound, with talking, with the sound of balls hitting the ground and shoes squeaking, yet with the only sound being Kageyama’s cries, the gym had felt deserted in it’s own way. 

Kageyama’s declaration had cast a shadow over the place. 

His plan had been for himself to ‘get over the shock’ quickly and be the first to comfort Kageyama. Yet, before he had been able to do it, Oikawa had run past him, roughly pushing Kindaichi away and dropping down next to the crying boy to embrace and comfort him. 

It was at that point that Iwaizumi actually felt shocked. 

Wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist in the present, he remembered how Oikawa had done the same to Kageyama in middle school. 

How Oikawa had pulled Kageyama into his lap, wrapping one arm tightly around the younger boy’s waist, and the other hand petting soft black hair. How his boyfriend had started to whisper reassuring words and sweet nothings against Kageyama’s flushed skin. 

Desperately trying to calm down the, seemingly, hysterical boy. 

He had watched Kageyama bury his face in Oikawa’s shirt, and observed how tiny hands had latched on to the sports jacket. How Oikawa had pulled Kageyama’s body closer to his, leaving almost no space between them. 

He recalled how light he felt as he walked over to the two boys, sitting down next to Oikawa, so close that he could feel their body heat through their clothes. He had embraced both boys, as he copied Oikawa’s actions, whispering the same comforting words. 

He had barely even paid attention to their teammates, he had only been able to focus on having them in his arms. 

He had only paid attention to how right it felt to have his setters in his arms.

It had only been when their coach came back, demanding that everyone went home, yelling that there would be no school for the day, that he had loosened his hold. 

Where Oikawa had thrown a fit and insisted that ‘his innocent Tobio-chan’ shouldn’t be alone after such a ‘traumatic’ experience. 

Iwaizumi had almost burst out laughing at the wording of the sentence. Innocent? Sure, as innocent as an accomplice to murder could be, a boy who had wanted to watch blood stain white floors, who had stood by and watched as their victim had cried, had begged, had pleaded for mercy.

Mercy, that neither boy was willing to grant him. The punishment fits the crime, and Yamamoto Hayato had wanted to hurt the person most precious in both his and Kageyama’s life. 

Kageyama Tobio, who had smiled as he watched the life drain out from a 15 year old boy. 

Little Kageyama, who had helped him take away the future of a kid.

Sweet Tobio-chan, who had begged for more, who had wanted to sit close to the dying boy, so that he could watch him take his last breath. 

Darling Tobio, who had pouted when Iwaizumi had dragged him away from the corpse.

As if their underclassman was traumatised, the young boy had liked it, he had wanted so much more than what he got. 

But, he had played along, he had assured Oikawa that he would call their parents, so that they could spend the night with Tobio. 

Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes when Oikawa had demanded that he carried Kageyama, arguing that the young boy couldn’t stand let alone walk. The outside hitter had still done it, and when Oikawa had ran into the locker room to get their stuff, he had praised Kageyama for his performance, pressing soft kisses to the boy’s temple. He had felt Kageyama smile against his shoulder, before he heard Oikawa run back to them, after which he started trembling again.

It had been easy to get them to Kageyama’s house. The only obstacle being Oikawa, who kept fussing over Kageyama, refusing to stop touching him in some kind of way. 

When they finally reached Kageyama’s room, Oikawa had quickly thrown their things on the floor. Rushing over and sitting against the headboard of the bed, opening his arms and spreading his legs. Motioning for Iwaizumi to give him Kageyama, so he could continue his unnecessary fussing. 

Iwaizumi had arranged Kageyama, so that he lay in between Oikawa’s legs, head resting on the other’s firm chest. The younger boy had quickly latched back on to Oikawa, with the older setter wrapping his arms around him once more. 

Iwaizumi had just kissed both of their foreheads and sat down beside Oikawa, letting his boyfriend lay his head on his shoulder, moving so that both of the setters were leaning towards him. 

The rest of the day had gone by quickly. It had been a blur of tangled limbs and soft words, of kisses exchanged over Kageyama’s head as he had been sandwiched between them in bed. 

It had been good, perfect even.

No one suspected any kind of foul play, the police had rushed through all procedures, and when they had gathered multiple statements, that all commented how clumsy he was, and how normal it was for him to hang out there, sometimes even alone to smoke, they had left. 

They had ruled it an accident. 

An accident, and no one had thought twice about it. It was only logical. 

Even now, 3 years later, neither him nor Kageyama had ever mentioned it. They weren’t dumb, they knew that they could still be prosecuted if anyone found out. 

A rustle from besides him shook Iwaizumi out of his reminiscing.

“Iwa-chan, why are you awake so early? we don’t have practice today,” voice strained with sleep, so soft as it flowed through the quiet darkness of his room.

“Just couldn’t sleep more, shittykawa, not everyone needs so much sleep,” Iwaizumi replied, scoffing as he watched his boyfriend’s mouth twitch at the early taunting.

Oikawa pouted as slowly became more alert of his surroundings. “Iwa-chan could use some beauty sleep, in fact I’m the one who doesn’t need it.”

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh as he took in the mischievous expression on the setter’s face, “Yeah, you’re right, already pretty enough, aren’t you?”

“Eh, Iwa-chan thinks I’m pretty?” a teasing smile on sinful lips.

“Hm, sure do, prettykawa.” 

Iwaizumi had barely finished before he felt Oikawa’s hands on his bare chest, and warm lips on his own. As he twisted his head to deepen the kiss, he felt the warmth leave him

“If Iwa-chan is nice, then he might get more later,” Iwaizumi growled at the implication and sultry tone.

He watched as Oikawa rose from the bed, feeling long fingers drag their way down his body as he left Iwaizumi alone in the big bed. 

“Fucker,” was mumbled when Iwaizumi heard the door to the bathroom close. 

With nothing else to do, he reached for his phone, already prepared to force himself to go through the mountain of memes and weird messages that Mattsun and Makki always sent at night. 

What he hadn’t been prepared for, was the tiny notification hidden between all the others, that showed a new message from Kageyama Tobio. 

It piqued his interest more than he would care to admit, he would always have a soft spot for the first year. 

Opening the contact and reading his message, he felt his heartbeat speed up. He swore that he could both hear and feel the blood rush through his veins. 

**_(06:23) please help me_ **

**_(06:24) i don’t know what to do_ **

Iwaizumi sat up, clutching his phone tight, head feeling heavy as he imagined all the reasons why Kageyama would contact him and not his own team.

(06:49) what’s the matter?

(06:49) answer me Kageyama

**_(06:50) remember the rat in middle school_ **

**_(06:51) i have one in my basement_ **

**_(06:51) i might need help getting rid of it_ **

His phone now held limbly in his hand, he was no longer as panicked. No longer frightened and scared for his cute _(former)_ underclassman’s life.

No, now there was another feeling, a different kind of warmth firing up in his body. A different shade of red filled his mind and eyes, no longer turbulent and shifting, this new red was calm and vibrant. 

He felt something akin to giddy. There was no denying that he felt good, and that he might soon feel even better. 

He no longer worried, he no longer felt shame in his indulgence, he just felt good. 

With a tired smile, he brought the phone back up, needing just a bit more information, so that he could figure out a fitting plan. 

(06:52) i see, is it a big and old rat?

**_(06:52) like medium size, i think its like 3 years old_ **

_Right, so the person wasn’t someone big and probably a third year student._ Iwaizumi thought as he slowly started planning. 

(06:53) did you accidently open a door and let it in?

**_(06:53) not exactly, it followed me home from school_ **

**_(06:53) it wouldn’t leave me alone, it was very persistent_ **

_‘What?’_ Iwaizumi frowned at the message, ‘ _followed him? wouldn’t leave him alone?’_ gritting his teeth, the anger and worry came back. 

_‘That wasn’t right, this wasn’t like the first time, it was nothing like it at all. Kageyama hadn’t started out as the predator, he had started out as the prey,’_ For a second Iwaizumi felt disgusted by his own thoughts, as he started to think about the way that the scenario might have gone if Kageyama had been a little more innocent. 

If Kageyama hadn’t already been made aware of the wonderful feeling of control, of the sickening satisfaction that came with taking an unworthy life. 

What might have happened if Iwaizumi hadn’t already tainted Kageyama’s soul and desires with deep black marks and silk woven words to deprave him further of his innocence. 

(06:55) anyone else who the rat is there?

**_(06:56) no, don’t even think other rats knows its here_ **

(06:56) good, can you hear the rat?

**_(06:57) it’s sleeping_ **

**_(06:57) it won’t wake up for a while_ **

(06:58) you’re sure about that?

**_(06:59) i’ll check again_ **

(07:00) you have to be sure it stays asleep

(07:01) rats do squeak too much when awake

**_(07:02) yes Iwaizumi-san_ **

(07:02) good boy

Iwaizumi stifled a laugh as he watched the three dots disappearing and reappearing, he knew that the boy on the other side was clutching his phone and blushing. 

_‘He had always been too easy to fluster,’_ thought Iwaizumi, as he took pity on the awkward teenager. 

(07:05) i’ll drop by as soon as i can

(07:06) you have practice today?

**_(07:07) no_ **

(07:08) perfect, relax a bit, i’ll be there soon

**_(07:09) thank you Iwaizumi-san_ **

“Iwa-chan, why are you getting dressed?” 

Iwaizumi quickly finished putting on clothes, as he heard his boyfriend’s surprised voice behind him. 

“Sorry, I have to leave,” he sheepishly said, not needing to fake his apoplectic tone. 

“Why?” scowled Oikawa, tone hard and opposite of his sleepy voice from earlier, furrowed brows and slit eyes allowing his displeasure to show clearly on his face.

For just a second Iwaizumi was tongue tied, afraid of opening his mouth in fear that no lie would make it past. 

Then it clicked, he didn’t need to lie, he could just tell the truth.

“Kageyama texted me, he urgently needs my help,” Iwaizumi explained, taking quick and few steps towards his irritated boyfriend, whose expression changed to one of shock the moment the words left Iwaizumi’s mouth “he actually begged for it, he sounded pretty desperate” 

Turbulent and shifting red swirling in Oikawa’s eyes, mouth opening and closing with no sound. 

“Is he okay? Why did he text you and not his team?” hysterical panic laced Oikawa’s tone, as he demanded answers. 

“Oikaw-”

“You’re right, it doesn’t matter, just let me get dressed and we can leave,” Oikawa continued as he turned away from Iwaizumi, leaving him bewildered and blinking owlishly at the space that his boyfriend once preoccupied. 

“Shittykawa, you’re not coming with me to Kageyama’s house,” sighed Iwaizumi, watching as Oikawa finally stopped the frantic search of his closet.

“What do you mean I’m not coming with you? Tobio-chan asked for our help.” 

Iwaizumi mentally groaned at the hot red anger and irritation practically emitting from Oikawa. 

“Oikawa-”

“What!?”

“It’s a rat problem, Kageyama needs help getting rats out of his house.”

Iwaizumi didn’t have to look as he knew exactly what kind of face Oikawa was making. He hated rats, hated them as much as he hated bugs. 

He heard the choking sounds, Oikawa would rather die than be in the same house as a rat, he knew that there wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Although, Iwaizumi scrunched as the noises continued, becoming more and more worried for his boyfriend. 

Finally the noises stopped, leaving Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow as Oikawa dusted his clothes and composed himself again, after his dramatic performance. 

“Right, so you will leave to help Tobio-chan, and I will stay here, ” Oikawa commanded with arms crossed over his chest, as though he was the one who was in control and had made the plan.

Iwaizumi just scoffed as he continued finding his things, not quite oblivious to the mood of the other person in the room. 

A quick glaze towards his boyfriend told him everything, shoulders hunched, right hand gripping his left elbow, no smile and eyes avoiding his. 

“Tooru, how about I ask Kageyama if he wants to have dinner with us tonight?” 

Oikawa’s face immediately changed, a bashful smile on his lips, nothing like the wide smile that’s always given to the fangirls, this was reserved for the ones closest to him. 

“Yeah?” voice soft and eyes bright, Iwaizumi knew that his suggestion was the right one. 

His boyfriend was red once more, soft red, light and muted that spoke volumes, it was shy, bashful and happy. 

It was almost perfect.

It would be perfect tonight, when all three of them were together again, just like it had started in middle school. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll say yes, ” Iwaizumi reassured, reaching his hand towards his Tooru.

Taking the offered hand, Oikawa raised it to his face, putting the open and calloused palm against a soft and flustered cheek,“and if he says no?” 

“He won’t, but if he does I’ll just kidnap him,” deadpanned Iwaizumi, smiling as Oikawa laughed, not knowing just how serious Iwaizumi was. Even though he knew that it would never come to that, Kageyama would probably trip over himself to accept dinner with them.

“I’ll text you when he says yes.”

Iwaizumi curled his hand around the hairs by Oikawa’s neck as he pulled him towards himself. 

feeling himself get lost in the gentleness of Oikawa’s lips, allowing himself to deepen it as he ran his tongue across soft lips that had been decorated with strawberry lip balm. Tasting sweetness, tasting red. 

He was about to put his hand on Oikawa’s hip, when the other boy pulled away. Leaving only heaving breaths and unspoken words between them. 

He wanted more, he wanted to grab the setter and throw him on the bed, worship him and spoil him. Pray and beg for those lips to touch his flesh, for those hands, so careful and rough to caress his skin. 

He wanted to see red bloom on Oikawa’s bare skin, on his neck, chest, stomach, he wanted those thighs to bloom under his touch, for red roses to be left on pale skin in his wake. 

He knew Oikawa wanted the same, the younger boy was greedy, he wanted everything that Iwaizumi was willing to give him. He knew that Oikawa left red on his skin as well, long deep red scratches down his back, on his biceps, sometimes even on his neck. 

They craved it. 

“Hey, you have to snap out of it, Tobio-chan is waiting for his knight in shining armour,” scolded Oikawa as he threw Iwaizumi’s jacket at him, hurrying to push his boyfriend out of the room and towards the stairs.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stole one last kiss before leaving his dramatic boyfriend behind.

He had more important things to think about, like what the hell was happening with Kageyama. He knew the boy wasn’t stupid in that sense, he had suprising survival skills, or murder skills. 

_‘It doesn’t really make a difference, if it’s survival or murder does it?’_ Iwaizumi thought as he started running, quickly texting Kageyama to say that he was on his way. 

As he continued to watch the houses change, watch neighbourhoods become another, he couldn’t help but laugh, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He hadn’t felt this free in a long time. 

Stopping on a quiet street filled with white houses, he slowly walked towards the last house on the right, the house that was just a bit darker than all the others. A house that was home to the boy that Iwaizumi Hajime had tainted and corrupted, who he had ruined for everyone else.

Biting his lip in anticipation, Iwaizumi felt hot liquid in his mouth, grounding him in a way nothing else could. 

Taking one last look at the house, with a cruel smile painted on his lips, one last thought made itself known.

_‘Lets see what kind of fun we can have, Kageyama’_


	2. You're in time for the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys commit homicide and talk about dinner plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is a bit different, but I do hope you guys enjoy it!! Have fun!

As the door opened, Kageyama calmly welcomed him with a soft “Iwaizumi-san,” letting him into the quiet house. 

Iwaizumi smiled at the young boy’s demeanour, not quite shy yet certainly more demure than he normally was. It was somewhat of a nice change, though he had to admit that he liked Kageyama’s fire, the red intensity that always burned just beneath his skin. So close to the surface, so often tipping over and dripping out, but never truly flowing out like it soon would. 

Iwaizumi knew that he had awakened something dark, primal, and cursed in Kageyama, otherwise the boy wouldn’t have trapped and knocked out an 18 year old in his basement. 

“Would you like some tea, Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama politely asked as he locked the door, checking it a few times before he walked towards the kitchen.

“Perhaps just some coffee,” Iwaizumi replied, knowing that the actual conversation concerning what had happened, what was going to happen, would happen as soon as they sat down at the table.

Sitting down at the table, watching as Kageyama started heating up water, Iwaizumi felt nothing but a serene calmness. 

The strong fragrance of freshly ground coffee beans filled the air in the kitchen, normally he would need coffee to be more awake this early, yet after both the news from Kageyama and the morning kisses from Tooru, it was just because he was thirsty.

The tranquility felt somewhat misplaced, as there was no mistake in either of their minds that they were seconds away from discussing a murder, and just a few hours away from actually committing it. 

They both knew it, and when their eyes met as Kageyama poured the coffee and sat down, he saw no hesitation in those blue eyes. 

There was only collected determination. 

“So tell me everything, do not leave anything out,” Iwaizumi took a sip of the coffee, waiting for Kageyama to start explaining. 

For the first time since Kageyama had been introduced to this side of himself, he seemed to waver. His hand paused from where he had been drawing patterns on the table, a subtle blush making its way across his cheeks, and for just a second that determination in his eyes seemed to flicker.

“It’s dumb,” Kageyama mumbled, evading the intense green eyes that belonged to the sinful tempter in front of him. 

“Tobio,” a deep and harsh tone replied, which got Kageyama’s attention, finally looking at the other man, mouth and eyes wide open. “Tell me everything, or I’ll call the police.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, seemingly evaluating whether or not he was genuine in his words, before he stifled a laugh. 

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to lose the serious look on his face, and within seconds both boys were laughing and smiling in the otherwise quiet house. 

While Kageyama continued laughing, Iwaizumi regained his composure, rolling his eyes as he continued talking, “Could you imagine if I went to the police? I mean, what a hypocrite I would be if I did that, besides, you could still snitch to the cops.”

“I would never, we did the right thing, he was going to hurt Oikawa-san,” Kageyama answered, he was more relaxed now, his shoulders were no longer as tense and his face was decorated by a soft smile. 

“Exactly, now tell me what happened? you know I won’t judge you,” Iwaizumi was so sincere and gentle that Kageyama immediately felt silly for thinking his reasoning was dumb. 

He wrapped his hands around the cup in front of him and started talking. 

“He’s a third year, his name is Kanzo Yoshi and for the past few weeks, he’s been harassing Yachi.”

Iwaizumi took notice of the tender tone that Kageyama switched to as he mentioned his teammate. 

“So, your new manager was harassed, how and why?” He questioned, content with the slow and steady pace. 

“He had been following Yachi for a while, asking her out or trying to force her to hang out with him, he wouldn’t take no for an answer and he became more aggressive in pursuing her. So the club has been taking turns spending time with Yachi so she would never be alone,” Kageyama explained, biting his lip as he spoke about the situation. 

“Fuck, that’s awful, why didn’t the school and teachers do anything?” Iwaizumi asked, voice filled with sympathy. 

“They said they didn’t have enough evidence, which was bullshit. He wasn't quiet, everyone knew, but they refused to listen, saying that it might ruin his future or some shit,” Kageyama admitted, hands gripping the cup so tightly that Iwaizumi was scared that it might break. 

“Those fucking assholes.”

Kageyama snorted, nodding slowly “Yeah, well, one day when Hinata and I was walking her home, he just followed us, yelling and threatening us, he said things like ‘he would break Hinata’s legs and cut my fingers off,’ you know, so we wouldn’t be able to play volleyball again. Then he, uhm, he threatened that he would take Yachi whether she liked it or not.”

Iwaizumi felt a lump in his throat as he listened to the young setter, he couldn’t believe that these first years had to live with this. 

He couldn’t believe the audacity of the dumb third year, he wanted nothing more than to break him, wanted nothing more than to torture Kanzo with what the boy had threatened his underclassman with. 

He could feel the anger burning inside, the monster was no longer quiet, it no longer stood still. It called out to him, it raged within him, it kept hitting and damaging the cage in his chest, demanding to be let out, demanding that the game starts.

_ People like that don’t deserve to live, they have no right to treat others like that, and this man, this Kanzo Yoshi had no right to talk like that to one of his setters.  _ Iwaizumi thought as he waited for Kageyama to continue. 

Kageyama took a sip of his coffee, laced with milk and sugar, to gather his thoughts, “I couldn’t just stand there, so I told him that if he tried anything I would break every bone in his body. At that time he just kinda left, and he kept his distance from all of us for some days.”

Iwaizumi stared at the now blank expression on Kageyama’s face, as he was stirring and looking at his coffee, “Then?”

Kageyama looked up and met the ace’s eyes, a small smirk making its way across his face, “Then, last night, he made a mistake, he came here. He followed me home from school, he kept talking about how he was going to fuck me up, and that no one would know it was him, because no one knew he was here.”

“Oh? no one?”

Kageyama shook his head, still wearing the same smug expression “Apparently, so I pulled him inside, I kicked him in the stomach, and when he was down on the ground, I, uh, kinda grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, then I smashed his head against the floor like 2 or 3 times, and then he was wailing and wriggling on the ground. So, I found some sleeping pills and force fed them to him. He was out within a few minutes.”

Iwaizumi hummed at the answer, “You waited a long time before texting me,”

Kageyama blushed and averted his gaze before mumbling, “I was tired and I figured it could just wait until today.”

Iwaizumi only raised an eyebrow at the confession, “I suppose, so after you drugged him, you tied him up in your basement?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answered, “I know I could have just thrown him out after kicking him, but it would have felt wrong.”

“You want him to be punished?”

“I want there to be justice, what place does this kind of person have in this world?” Kageyama explained calmly, finishing the last of his coffee, “And perhaps I want him to suffer, he threatened my friends, he wanted to hurt them and I refuse to allow that to pass, and maybe I’m just selfish and cruel.”

Opening and closing his mouth, he hesitated, finally licking his lips and gazing up at Iwaizumi, he admitted the last reason, “And just maybe, I want to feel as good as I did back then.”

Iwaizumi saw the soft smile on Kageyama’s face, the same smile that he had shown him three years ago. That soft and honest smile that he had directed at him, when they had watched Yamamoto plead and bleed. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama confirmed, slowly nodding his head, “Will you help me?”

Covering his mouth, Iwaizumi tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, there was never any shadow of doubt that he would help Kageyama. He didn’t really understand why the boy even felt the need to ask, “Of course, but just to warn you, this won’t be like last time.”

Kageyama looked pleasantly surprised that Iwaizumi would help him, although his surprise quickly morphed into confusion, clearly not understanding how this could be different. 

“How isn’t it like last time?” He curiously asked, staring at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. 

Drinking the last of his coffee, Iwaizumi stood up to put his cup in the sink. He felt Tobio’s eyes burn a hole into his back, knowing that the boy was willing to wait for his answer. The fact that the normally brash boy never demanded anything of him or acted rude, it truly did give him some kind of sick thrill. 

“Tobio, come here,” Iwaizumi beckoned with his hand, lips pulled into a lazy smile at the eagerness of the younger boy, who almost slipped in his haste to get to Iwaizumi, stopping only as he stood directly up against him. 

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi praised, enjoying the soft blush on fair skin as he ruffled jet black hair before he started explaining, “Last time, it was planned down to the smallest detail, this was an impulsive decision. There’s more at stake now, because this will happen in your house, they might be able to trace it back to you, and we simply can’t have that.” 

Kageyama averted his eyes, mumbling a small “Oh,” finally understanding how different the scenarios are. 

Iwaizumi sighed at the boy’s dejection, he hadn’t necessarily meant it as anything bad, just that they would need to be far more cautious. He couldn’t leave anything to chance, if even the slightest thing went wrong, then the police could track it and arrest Kageyama, and he would never allow that to happen to his setter.

Besides, he really did not want to find out what Tooru’s reaction would be. He could already hear the hysterical crying and yelling, the sheer denial that his boyfriend would display if it ever happened. 

Therefore, the solution was simple, fix the mess and leave no evidence behind. 

“Kageyama, I’m not saying it to be mean, but we need to be realistic. However, nothing of that sort is going to happen, because I will never let them touch you, do you understand that?” Iwaizumi grabbed Kageyama by the chin, forcing him to look into Iwaizumi’s narrowed green eyes as the older spoke. 

Kageyama nodded as best as he could in the position that he was in, not quite trusting his voice not to crack if he tried to reply. The stern and resolute voice was making him feel dizzy, and the hot touch was certainly not helping his situation at all. 

Iwaizumi showed his displeasure at Kageyama’s non-verbal response by tightening his grip, the grasp becoming just firm enough to actually squeeze the soft skin. The younger boy reacted by putting his hands on Iwaizumi’s wrist, not to stop him, but to steady himself. 

“Kageyama, when I ask you a question, I expect a verbal answer. Is that understandable?” Iwaizumi muttered, voice husky and uncompromising as he demanded an actual reply. 

“Yesh,” Kageyama answered, having a hard time pronouncing the word with his cheeks being squished together by a calloused hand. Although he was having a much harder time with keeping his calm, he hadn’t anticipated this kind of situation, or this kind of attention. 

He wasn’t that dumb, he knew that the relationship between him and Iwaizumi wasn’t normal. They had committed homicide together and made it look like an accident, that was an unusual relationship, not made any better by the fact that both of them had been minors. 

And sure, Kageyama could say that he had never thought of Iwaizumi and Oikawa in a less than innocent way, but what a lie that would be. Being held by Iwaizumi like this, did nothing to dampen his feelings. 

He felt the hands loosen and remove their grip entirely, watching as the content smile returned to Iwaizumi’s face, obviously pleased with the answer that he had gotten. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Iwaizumi commented, leaning back and away from Kageyama to take a good look at him, “Are you ready to plan then?”

“Definitely,” Kageyama enthusiastically agreed, more than ready to feel the same kind of high and happiness he felt in middle school. 

“Ah, one more thing beforehand, Oikawa and I were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight? Just the three of us, like old times,” Iwaizumi hopefully suggested, he was trying hard to ensure that Kageyama didn’t notice how nervous he was. 

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi was a particularly insecure or nervous person, god knows that Tooru was insecure and nervous enough for both of them, even if he didn’t necessarily show it to other people. 

Yet, he was nervous asking this. This suggestion could lead to so much more for all of them, it could bind them, tie them all back together again. It was what he wanted, what Tooru wanted, and since he wasn’t dense as a door, he knew that Kageyama wanted it as well. 

They just needed to kickstart the process, and this dinner was the start. It would become the end of their old era and the beginning of a far greater one.

“Really?” Kageyama timidly whispered, shock written all over his face, with wide blue eyes and raised eyebrows, “Oikawa wants to?” 

“Of course, when he heard you asked for help, he was more than willing to drop everything and come here too. He was so worried, and the only way I could get him to back off, was when I told him I had to help you get rid of rats. Yet, he was still so sad he couldn’t see you, so dinner was the obvious choice,” Iwaizumi gently explained, with lax shoulders and a soft grin, he looked far more relaxed than he had before. 

“So, what do you sa-”

“Yes!” Kageyama quickly yelled, unable to contain his excitement at the idea of having dinner with the two of them.

“Great, I’ll text Tooru to tell him. You on the other hand,” Iwaizumi used his index finger to gently tap Kageyama on the nose, to which the younger crossed his eyes to look at the finger, “You are going to find every cleaning product and every chemical-like product in this house, and just line them up on the dinner table. Also see if you got any tarps or plastic sheets laying around.” 

Kageyama eagerly nodded before running off to collect the items that Iwaizumi had asked for, leaving the other alone in the kitchen.

He watched as the boy took off, and while he had never personally agreed with how Kageyama’s parents just left him alone, constantly sending him money to make up for the lack of physical love, he was quite grateful for it at the moment. It wouldn’t have been good if his parents were home. 

Iwaizumi shook his head as he took out his phone to inform his boyfriend of the plans. 

**(08:14) Hey**

_ (08:14) Iwa-chan!! _

_ (08:15) Is everything okay? _

_ (08:15) Is Tobio-chan okay? _

_ (08:15) Did he say yes to dinner? _

**(08:16) Kageyama is fine, we’ve just been talking about what to do**

**(08:16) and yes, he said yes**

_ (08:17) REALLY?? _

**(08:17) yeah, you should have seen him**

**(08:18) he was so excited**

_ (08:18) Ahhhh, Tobio-chan is so cute! _

_ (08:19) I can’t wait! _

_ (08:19) What do you think he wants to eat? _

_ (08:19) Is there a specific place??? _

**(08:20) no clue, we can just figure that out tonight**

**(08:20) i’ll text you with updates**

_ (08:21) Fine, remember to wash your hands well!!!! _

_ (08:21) Also tell Tobio-chan to do it too _

_ (08:22) I’m not touching you guys if you haven’t washed up after touching rats _

**(08:22) i promise**

**(08:23) i’ll talk to you later**

_ (08:23) Kaaayyy _

_ (08:24) Love you, Iwa-chan  _ _ (≧◡≦) ♡ _

**(08:25) love you too**

**(08:25) ❤**

_ (08:26) Ahhhhh!!! Iwa-chan’s so cute!!! _

**(08:26) shut up and go back to sleep**

_ (08:27) ❤ (ɔˆз( _ _ `ー´ _ _ c) _

As he put his phone away, he couldn’t help but think that the only way this could be any more perfect, was if Tooru was here with them. 

Yet, he wouldn’t want to drag him into this, neither he nor Kageyama would ever allow Tooru to become involved, even if they would love nothing more than to share this part with the most important person in their life. 

Looking back up to the table, Iwaizumi couldn’t disguise his surprise at the countless bottles of various cleaning products and chemical bottles lined up, taking up almost the entire table. 

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi muttered, just as Kageyama returned with two more bottles and put them next to the others. 

He turned around to face Iwaizumi with a small and somewhat proud smile on his lips, “Is this fine?”

Iwaizumi just nodded, wide eyes gazing over the various bottles, trying to find out which of them would contain the right type of chemicals. 

_ Suppose it isn’t too bad to have a forensic scientist as a father.  _

He knew just what kind of cleaning product to look for, and luckily there were plenty of bottles of drain cleaner. Just as he was about to grab one of them, his eyes caught a sealed white bottle, with various hazard and warning stickers. 

“Is that sodium hydroxide?” Iwaizumi asked dumbfoundedly, barely able to keep his hand steady as he pointed at the bottle. 

“Uhh, maybe?” Kageyama said, sounding unsure of himself as he moved to grab the bottle to figure out if it was, “Oh yeah, it is, we normally just call it lye.”

“Why do you have this?” Iwaizumi took the bottle from Kageyama, reading the back just to be completely sure, because this could get a whole lot easier for them if it was lye.

“My mom likes to make soap, I’m not really sure why but she thinks it’s really fun. We have a couple of them, she likes to order them in bulk,” Kageyama replied, leaning closer to read the back as well, not quite understanding why the bottle had caught Iwaizumi’s attention. 

Iwaizumi grinned as he kept reading the warning label, it really couldn’t get any better, “Kageyama, remember to thank your mother for making soap when you see her again, because she just made the clean up process so much easier.”

“Eh?” Kageyama was so lost right now, why should he thank her?

“Lye, or as it is also called, sodium hydroxide, is a chemical compound. Which, when combined with water and extreme heat, creates a dangerous solution that can dissolve an entire body in just a few hours. It leaves nothing but the liquefied body behind, which can be poured down the drain,” Iwaizumi explained, absentmindedly giving the chemical to Kageyama, who very gently took it. 

“Oh,” The younger boy uttered, turning the bottle in his hands as he tried to visualise what Iwaizumi had described. 

Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi felt the durability of the thick plastic tarp, seemingly content with the sturdiness of it, before he moved on to their hanging knife strip, looking at the various knives that were lined up.

“Do you have a toolbox?” was the next thing that left Iwaizumi’s mouth, not even looking at Kageyama as he spoke. 

“Yes, it’s down in the basement,” Kageyama answered, slowly putting the bottle of sodium hydroxide back on the table, it would be dumb to take it with them now. They wouldn’t use it yet, they still needed to have some fun with Kanzo beforehand. 

That giddy and bright feeling was starting to make its way back, it was about to be real, he was so close to what he had dreamed of. 

He couldn’t wait, he didn’t want to wait any longer, it had already been too long. 

“Great, then I don’t think we’ll need any of the knives,” Iwaizumi commented, walking back over and bending down to grab the large plastic tarp, “I think we got everything covered, lead the way to the basement.”

Kageyama just nodded, turning and walking towards the staircase leading to the cold and uninviting basement. 

Well, to be honest, the fact that there was a tied up high school student, who was about to be tortured, killed and lastly, having his body dissolved in a chemical solution, actually made the basement far more inviting than it normally was. 

_ Wasn’t that just hilarious. _

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi started as they reached the last few steps, “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just say so. I won’t hold it against you in any way, this is going to be more hands on and dirty, and I want to make sure you’re okay throughout the procedure.”

“Thank you, I won’t hesitate to say anything, but I doubt I will,” Kageyama confessed, tilting his head slightly to the right, soft smile and light red hue decorating the younger’s face, “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

It didn’t quite come as a surprise to Iwaizumi, yet that didn’t stop him from chuckling at the sweet eagerness that Kageyama exhibited. He knew that there was something so off about combining murder and torture with Kageyama’s cute and oblivious nature. 

It should have felt wrong to include Kageyama, to do this to him, but Iwaizumi was sure that the only thing that could rival the cuteness of a sleepy Oikawa Tooru, was the sadistic eagerness of Kageyama Tobio.

“Ah, he’s still knocked out,” Kageyama commented as he opened the door, observing the body lying motionless on the concrete floor. 

The body of Kanzo Yoshi had been put in the corner of the room, the school uniform messy and stained with dirt and blood. He had been tied up using duct tape, with multiple strips tying his arms together behind his back, and with his feet heavily bound together as well. 

However, what truly caught Iwaizumi’s attention, was the face. Duct tape was not just covering his eyes and mouth, almost his entire head had been tightly wrapped in duct tape, leaving only the nostrils bare and usable. 

“I might have gone overboard with the face,” Kageyama admitted when he saw Iwaizumi look at him again, with an raised eyebrow that held no judgement, only curiosity. 

“It looks like a make-shift bondage mask,” Iwaizumi replied, walking towards the body. 

The older didn’t need to look back to know that Kageyama was blushing furiously, the tiny squeak that had come out of the boy’s mouth was evidence enough. 

_ Cute, so fucking cute.  _ Iwaizumi thought, bending down to examine the body, just to be sure the rat was still breathing.

_ It is. Good for us, bad for the rat. _

“Kageyama, spread the tarp and lay it down here, then grab the chair and put it in the middle of the tarp, and lastly, go find the toolbox for me,” Iwaizumi commanded, not bothering with whispering or being less loud, it didn’t matter if the boy woke up, he would never leave this house alive.

Although they might need to keep him quiet, it wouldn’t be good if the neighbors to hear screaming and pleading.

Iwaizumi roughly grabbed the body, lifting it up and practically dumping in on the chair, with no regard at all for Kanzo. 

“Kageyama, can you give me the du-”

“Duct tape?” Kageyama injected, pulling it out of the toolbox and giving it to the other man. 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi smiled, rolling his eyes at the interruption of his sentence. If it had been someone other than one of his cute setters, he would probably have punched them in the face. 

Iwaizumi got to work while Kageyama observed what he did from behind him, watching and learning from the older man’s actions. He had put the open toolbox right next to Iwaizumi, so that he could lean down and pick out whatever he needed. 

Removing the duct tape from the hands and arms proved to be a bigger challenge than he had first thought, which wasn’t really bad, he was just glad that Kageyama had taken the correct precautions. It was quite a waste to have to tape his arms to the armrests afterwards, yet they wouldn’t be able to properly break his fingers if his hands were tied together. 

Now, the hands and fingers were free, but he couldn’t move his arms. 

_ Easy, easy, he isn’t even waking up, just how much did Kageyama give him? _

After having secured the arms, and made sure that the tape wouldn’t break no matter how much he thrashed around in the chair, Iwaizumi moved on to the legs. 

Cut the old tape, tie each leg to a chair leg, and tighten it so he won’t be able to move. 

Pondering for a little while, Iwaizumi was trying to decide whether or not he should put tape around the neck and throat, tying Kanzo completely to the chair. It was a bit more of an afterthought, and wasn’t really needed, but he decided to do it anyway. Wrapping the duct tape around the throat and chair multiple times, before he deemed it enough.  __

“Now comes the last part, removing the tape from his face,” Iwaizumi explained, reaching out to Kageyama with his hand, palm upwards and inviting, “Come here.”

Kageyama slowly put his hand in Iwaizumis, feeling it close around his hand and dragging him closer. He ended right in front of the older man, back pressed tight against Iwaizumi’s front, with the ace’s other hand holding on to his hip, so tight that Kageyama was sure he would have bruises. 

“Would you like to do it?” Iwaizumi whispered, letting hot breath hit Kageyama’s nape, making the younger shiver in anticipation. 

“Please,” Kageyama sighed breathlessly, slowly starting to feel overwhelmed, not just because of Iwaizumi’s constant attention and touching, but also because he would soon be able to watch another person’s life waste away.

This time, he could even get hands on, he could touch and torture. Iwaizumi hadn’t allowed him to touch anything last time, he was only allowed to watch, and that certainly hadn’t been enough. 

“Aren’t you just sweet? Go on then, start ripping it off, everywhere except his mouth,” Giving him an encouraging smack on his hip, Iwaizumi softly pushed him further towards the chair. 

Kageyama barely reacted to the push, but he could feel his heart beat faster as he shakingly reached out and grabbed the end of a tape strip. Just feeling the material of the duct tape was giving him a thrill. He didn’t hurry with ripping it off as Iwaizumi had done, instead, he was taking his time, slowly pulling as gently as he could, almost as though he didn’t want to disturb the knocked out boy. 

It wasn’t because of Kanzo’s wellbeing, Kageyama just wanted to savour this moment.

He always wanted his first time to be special, something that he would be able to look back at and fondly remember. 

He put his left hand on Kanzo’s face, trying to steady both himself and the head, he didn’t want to slip up and accidently wake him before they were ready. 

“Don’t you want to be a bit more rough?” Iwaizumi questioned, tone filled with curiosity as he watched just how gentle and slow Kageyama was handling Kanzo.

“I don’t want to cause him pain if he’s not awake,” Kageyama shook his head as he explained his reasoning, before throwing a self-satisfied grin over his shoulder, “Besides, this is my first time, I want to savour it.”

“Not quite, I’m pretty sure I popped your murder cherry three years ago,” Iwaizumi smugly remarked, barely keeping in his laugh as he heard Kageyama groan, already knowing that he was blushing again. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Kageyama audibly complained, heat rising to his cheeks as he heard Iwaizumi laugh at him. 

“I’m just keeping it in the theme you started,” Iwaizumi explained, content with watching the younger huff and keep working on removing the large amount of tape. 

Kageyama just focused on his job, carefully removing strip after strip of duct tape. Causing Iwaizumi to finally be able to see what this Kanzo Yoshi actually looked like, and he was not impressed at all. 

“He looks like some sort of wanna-be delinquent, like an ugly and off-brand version of your number 5,” Iwaizumi commented, grimacing as he took in the dried blood, from his fight with Kageyama, that was still littered across his face, making him even uglier. 

“Oh, he actually does look like an awful version of Tanaka-san,” Agreed Kageyama, leaning back and blinking as he comprehended exactly what Iwaizumi had said. 

Removing the last strip of duct tape, Kageyama took a few steps back. Iwaizumi glanced at the body, admiring how Kanzo looked in the chair. Frankly, the Karasuno third year looked like shit, with dried blood and blossoming blue marks everywhere. 

Although it was almost pretty, it certainly made him more beautiful to be decorated in red.

_ Well, red was able to improve everything, nothing could ever be truly ugly if there were small specks of red.  _

It didn’t run, didn’t move from the places on his face that the red colour had occupied. It was stuck there, dried and dark matter becoming a part of his outside as well as his insides. 

_ He would soon become far more beautiful.  _

“How do we wake him?”

Instead of giving a verbal response, Iwaizumi started poking around in the toolbox, taking out and examining different tools, constantly putting them down again, clearly not satisfied with anything. 

“Iwaizumi-san?” 

“Start repeatedly poking or lightly slap him,” Iwaizumi answered, still focusing solely on the various tools in the toolbox, dividing the tools he took out in two piles. 

Kageyama didn’t question what he had been told, he just started to poke Kanzo in the face, sometimes switching to slapping him. 

The captured boy was slowly starting to respond to the poking, twitching his head and mumbling, not quite conscious yet but he was getting there. 

“Perfect,” Iwaizumi said, suddenly standing right next to Kageyama, with a mallet in his hand, “Would you like to do the honours?” 

Kageyama shyly smiled as he took the mallet from Iwaizumi, feeling the weight in his hand ground him. 

He was ready to get this started. 

Raising the mallet high above his head, Kageyama took a deep breath, and swung the mallet as hard as he could down against Kanzo. 

The tool connected with the rat’s kneecap with a crunching sound, echoing through the otherwise quiet room. 

_ Showtime.  _ Iwaizumi thought, watching as Kageyama got over his shock at the sound. He watched as the young boy tightened his grip, and without another second of hesitating, he brought the mallet down once more.

It was hard to describe the exact feeling that Iwaizumi got, just how it felt to watch Kanzo wake up. Watching his face go from blissful in his sleep to uncontrollable agony. 

Head thrown back as far as he could, with the tape around his throat, somehow trying to get away from the pain. 

Eyes clenched together and shut tight, fresh, hot tears streaming down his already ruined face, gently washing away some of the blood.

_ It almost made the blood look fresh.  _

Even behind the tape, his screams and cries could be heard. Even muffled, it was impossible not to hear the torment and suffering in his voice. 

_ And so the hunter becomes the hunted, the predator becomes prey. The rat is caught in his own little trap, betrayed by his own plan to win, and in his greed, he lost more than just the fight.  _

_ He’s going to lose his life.  _

And, Iwaizumi could see no wrong with that. What wrong was there about killing a pest? About killing a man that took pleasure in tormenting innocent people, who saw no life other than his own as valuable? 

“I-Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said as he turned around to look at Iwaizumi instead of Kanzon, voice shaking with adrenaline and sadistic glee. 

The older boy had never seen such a large smile on Kageyama’s lips, he had never seen such an emotion on Kageyama’s face before, but he could get used to it. 

He could get used to the manic grin, wide and pulled as far as it possible could, showing off white teeth and red lips. How those big blue eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the point where Iwaizumi could barely see the dark blue anymore, showing just how much Kageyama was enjoying himself. 

But, the best part was the blush that had danced across his cheeks, so prominent on ivory skin. 

It created a beautiful contrast, red on white, corruption on innocence, the evil in good. 

“You did good, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi whispered, reaching out and stroking the soft skin, feeling Kageyama’s hot and heaving breath on his face, “What do you want to do now? We can do anything you want, he’s yours to play with.”

Tears continued their way down Kanzo’s face, his muffled scream having turned into, what sounded like, begging.

_ Pleading for a life that he didn’t deserve to live.  _ Iwaizumi didn’t care what the rat wanted, right now, in this second, he only cared for the maniacal blissfulness of Kageyama. 

“Shut the fuck up, this is your own fault, if you had manners, if you knew how to behave, then you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Iwaizumi taunted, smug grin turned towards the terrified boy, “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kanzo had switched from pleading to full on sobbing. The way he tried to curl into himself, to hunch over and hide from the monsters that he had let loose. 

“I can do whatever I want?” Kageyama slowly repeated, almost testing out how each word sounded on his tongue. 

“Anything, I’m only here to supervise,” Iwaizumi said, softly grabbing Kageyama’s face with both hands and turning it to look at the sobbing boy, “You just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, any tool you want to use, any tool you want me to use. I’ll do anything you want, I’ll make him beg for your mercy, if that’s what you wish.”

“I won’t grant him mercy,” Kageyama harshly replied, staring into Kanzo’s frightened brown eyes, which only served to emphasise the reality of the words. 

Hearing a weird and small hissing sound coming from the chair, Iwaizumi turned to watch Kanzo, scrunching his nose as he laid eyes on their victim, “Are you really that scared? Weren’t it you that threatened Kageyama before? Didn’t you say you would break his fingers? I really don’t think you could do anything, if you’re so scared that you’re pissing your pants right now.”

“Ew, that’s gross,” Kageyama complained, looking away in disgust. Nearly causing Iwaizumi to break down laughing, he could take watching people die, even cause their death and torment, but he couldn’t stand the sight of someone peeing their pants. 

“Really? That’s what breaks you?” 

“But, Iwaizumi-san, It’s gross,” Kageyama whined, his pout directed towards Iwaizumi, who could only stare fondly at the bratty expression, reminding him way too much of his boyfriend’s pout. 

_ Guess serving wasn’t the only thing Kageyama learnt by watching Tooru. _

But, Iwaizumi didn’t have time for this, no matter how cute Kageyama looked. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Kageyama’s face once more, yet this time there was no softness, roughly forcing Kageyama to look at the crying boy.

“You can play shy and bashful later, right now you’re going to get your shit together, and figure out how you want him to suffer,” He sneered, feeling Kageyama stiffen against him, because while Iwaizumi did adore Kageyama, he wasn’t about to let the younger boy forget just how dangerous he was. 

“Can I pluck out his eyes?” Kageyama asked, when Iwaizumi let go of his face, still keeping his hand at the bottom of Kageyama’s nape, making sure that the setter didn’t become distracted again. 

“That’s the only thing you want?” Iwaizumi questioned, playing with the small hairs at Kageyama’s nape, just like he had done with Tooru earlier that morning. 

“I-, I want to pluck out his eyes and saw off his fingers. I want to smash his kneecaps until they’re nothing more but dust,” Kageyama clarified, taking great pleasure in the way that Kanzo’s eyes widened as he talked. Though it didn’t take long for him to start shaking his head as much as he could, trying once more to beg through tears and tape. 

“Now that sounds like a wonderful plan,” Iwaizumi said, moving towards the toolbox to find the different tools that they would be using, “Why don’t you keep using the mallet on his knees? In the meantime, I’ll find the things for his eyes and fingers.” 

Kageyama only hummed in response, walking back to Kanzo as he flipped the mallet in his hands, catching and throwing it a few times as he stood in front of him. 

Listening to the muffled cries as though it was music. 

The sound became a sweet tune, cutting through the silent basement, providing just the right soundtrack for Kageyama to fulfill his objective. 

And with the quiet crying and howling as the background music, Kageyama quickly lifted the mallet again, determined to crush Kanzo’s bones until they became powder. 

Looking through the various types of saws and pliers, Iwaizumi was trying to figure out which ones would be the perfect tools. It wasn’t just about which ones could do it, it was also about how much it would hurt Kanzo. 

How much it would take to make him bleed, yet still keep him alive, until Kageyama decided that it was time to take pity on him and finish the job. 

_ Just let him bleed out on his own, it’s so pretty when life slowly slips away, how hard they try holding on to it.  _

Iwaizumi looked back to Kageyama and Kanzo. 

There was something so undeniably beautiful in Kageyama’s red rage, something so elegant and refined in his precise yet frantic hammering. How he hit hard twice, and then just patted that same place with the mallet, before he moved on to a new place and started the procedure all over again. 

He had gotten used to it, there was still something slightly manic over Kageyama’s grin, yet there was far more calmness in it.

_ Good.  _

“Kageyama, are you ready for more?” Iwaizumi inquired as he walked over to them, carrying a small butcher saw, several pliers and a bolt cutter. 

“Yeah, I think I’m done here,” Kageyama answered, throwing the mallet away, eager to sample the tools that Iwaizumi had chosen for him. 

He’d never thought that it would feel this incredible. 

“It looks good,” Iwaizumi commented, looking at the broken boy. 

He certainly didn’t look as high and mighty as Kageyama had described him earlier. The man in front of them was broken beyond repair, sniffling and wailing behind the duct tape. And with the hot tears streaming down his face and wetting the dried blood, it almost seemed like he cried blood.

_ Well, he will soon enough.  _

“Can we start with the fingers?” Kageyama coyly asked, holding the bolt cutter close to his chest, hugging the tool as though it was something precious. 

“Of course, do you want to try the saw as well or just the bolt cutter?” Iwaizumi replied, narrowing his eyes and inspecting the butcher saw further, turning it around and getting a good feel of it. 

“I want to try both, but first the bolt cutter,” Kageyama answered after a second, having to think about it. 

The reasoning behind his choices was written clearly on his face, Iwaizumi knew exactly why he had chosen both of the tools to remove Kanzo’s fingers.

Bolt cutters are quicker, and have far more strength than the butcher saw. 

On the other hand, the butcher saw will draw it out, it won’t be quick or clean, it will be rough and hard. It will last for minutes, feeling the blade slide through flesh and bones again and again. 

Stepping to the side, Iwaizumi gestures for Kageyama to start, “Remember to stand behind him if you can, that way you won’t get blood on your clothes. Although, don’t be too worried about it, I know how to get the blood out.”

“I thought you couldn’t get blood out of fabric?” Kageyama asked, a tone dominated by confusion, and with furrowed brows, it was clear he was doubting Iwaizumi’s words.

Shrugging, Iwaizumi was quick to answered the question and erase Kageyama’s scepticism “Well, if you’re quick enough, cold water should do the trick, otherwise mix warm water with dish soap or laundry detergent, add a very small amount of ammonia and then pat the area with a pad, repeat until gone.”

“How do you know these kinds of things?” Kageyama asked, appearing more and more confused. 

“My dad’s a forensic scientist, so I’ve just been listening and learning since he talks a lot,” Iwaizumi explained, raising an eyebrow and gesturing towards Kanzo, hinting that his patience was running thin. Luckily, Kageyama got the hint, walking over to their captured rat. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I don’t think it’s going to hurt that much,” Kageyama shushed, talking directly to Kanzo, as he positioned the bold cutter around his middle finger, “If you move, I’ll just use the saw on all of your fingers, and I can guarantee that the saw is going to be much worse.”

Iwaizumi watched as Kageyama just held the tool there, enthralled by the poise and elegance he possessed. 

As though he felt those intense green eyes on him, Kageyama looked up, catching Iwaizumi’s gaze, and as he did so, he smiled. He smiled that small coy smile that lit up Iwaizumi’s heart. It felt like he was burning up from the inside, like everything was heating up to ensure the warmth that was Kageyama’s smile. 

_ Soon, you’ll have him soon enough. You and Tooru are going to have him soon, he’ll be yours.  _

While still looking directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes, holding that precious eye contact. Kageyama’s smile never strayed from his face, not even when he pushed the handles together. 

When that beautifully composed tune cut through the air once again, that sick crunching sound followed by a muffled scream and a quiet, almost non-existing, sound of something landing on the tarp. 

Iwaizumi and Kageyama both glanced down at the disgusting tarp, completely ignoring the crying boy in favour of his amputated finger. 

There it was, alone and fully stretched out, with blood oozing from the wound. 

“I think the finger feels lonely, why don’t you give it some company?” Iwaizumi said, and while the question might have sounded like a suggestion, Kageyama could hear the command beneath the words. 

It didn’t take him more than a few seconds before he was complying. 

One new cut quickly became two, becoming more, and in what felt like just the blink of the eye, the rest of Kanzo’s fingers on the right hand had joined the first one on the tarp. 

“Beautiful,” Iwaizumi muttered, gaze switching back and forth between the fingers, Kanzo’s panicked face, and Kageyama’s calm and blissful expression. 

“Would you like the saw now?” Iwaizumi asked as he watched Kageyama remove the bolt cutter from the rat’s right side. How he slowly stroked the metal of the blade against Kanzo’s cheek, causing the other boy to start wailing again.

It was probably for the best that the tape was still shutting him up, otherwise there was no doubt that he would have alerted the neighbors with all his screaming. 

“No thank you, I really like the bolt cutter, so I’m just going to continue with that,” Kageyama briskly answered, not even hesitating or moving his gaze from the left hand, as he started to cut off the rest of the fingers. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Kageyama’s actions, while he understood that the young boy was eager and new to this, he had thought that he might have been able to stay collected, especially considering how he said he would savour his first murder. 

Although, from what Iwaizumi had observed throughout the morning, it seemed like Kageyama switched between being collected and calm one second, and completely manic right after.

_ It’s not like it’s bad, don’t try to fool yourself, you like to see him lose control. He always appears so calm, just like Tooru. Is it so bad to want to watch as the perfect beings come undone by your command? _

_ To want the kings to get on their knees for their knight.  _

Iwaizumi watched Kanzo’s tortured expression as he lost his fingers, the man had snot and tears running down his face, getting everywhere, only made worse by the frantic shaking of his head. 

Iwaizumi observed the scene in front of him, with an almost bored and lazy expression, barely reacting to the muffled screams, the sounds the fingers made as they were cut off, or the sound they made as they landed on the floor. 

He wasn’t bored at all though, quite the contrary, and he knew from the light blush across his underclassman’s cheeks, that the younger had seen the glimt in his eyes. Perhaps he had even seen the way Iwaizumi had licked and bit his lip, when he saw the blood flow like a river. 

It was almost pathetic to watch, not truly disgusting or gross, but seeing hands without fingers really did feel weird. 

Just two figures, barely in the shapes of circles, each with five small stumps poking out from one end, making it awfully uneven. Yet, it was quite the sight to watch the blood ooze out of each stump, trickling down the arm rests, down his legs, until they reached the fingers, until they could be connected once more. 

Until there wasn't a finger that hadn’t been covered the same blood, that they had been separated from.

“It looks weird,” Kageyama commented, poking the hands with the bolt cutter, watching the pathetic stumps twitch as they tried to get out of their confinement.

“Yeah, it does look a bit funny,” Iwaizumi agreed, grabbing the bolt cutter from Kageyama’s hands, paying no mind to the younger boy’s offended and surprised gasp at the action, “Here you go, time to pluck out the eyes, or just mash them together in the sockets.”

Kageyama stared at the pair of gripping pliers in his hands, “I don’t know how to do it,” He reluctantly admitted, sounding displeased and irritated as he looked at Iwaizumi.

“Okay, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to measure the stretch of Kanzo’s eye, then you’re going to make sure that the distance between the jaws of the pliers are about the same span as the span of his eye. When you get that, you’re going to jam the pliers into his eye, so the eye is between the jaws, and then you just have to push the handles together, resulting in one very mashed and ruined eyeball,” Iwaizumi sternly explained, trying hard to emphasize the procedure, so that Kageyama would know exactly what to do. 

Throughout the entire explanation, Kageyama never stopped nodding, hanging onto every word that left Iwaizumi’s mouth. He didn’t even get distracted by the whimpering of the rat behind him. 

“Did you understand that?”

While still frantically nodding again, it only took Iwaizumi’s dark and narrowed eyes to remind him of one thing, a verbal answer was required, “Yes, yes, I understand.”

Just those four words were enough, the irritated look was gone, but the smug grin stayed. It took everything from Kageyama not to bite his lip at the smirk, it just wasn’t fair what the older man was doing. 

Kageyama took a deep breath as he leaned forward, using his fingers to force open Kanzo’s eye. 

He didn’t even need to speak, the pleading eyes of a doomed man needs no words to be properly conveyed. 

Iwaizumi walked behind the chair, grabbing the sides of his head and forcing him to stay still, not willing to take a chance on if he would move his head or not.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Iwaizumi softly whispered, not taking his eyes off the pliers that were slowly being pushed into the corners of Kanzo’s eye socket. 

Ignoring Kanzo as much as he could, Iwaizumi focused solely on watching the steel of the tool disappear farther into the socket, until more than half of the blade had been pushed in. The blood dripped down the tool, slowly starting to run down his face, finally creating the tears of blood that Iwaizumi had waited for. 

Kageyama groaned as he adjusted his grip on the pliers, he needed to be calm and steady, but it was so hard for him. Nothing had ever felt this right, and with that thought playing repeatedly, he pushed the handles together. 

The sound was almost too much, there was none of the crunching that had been present when they cut his fingers off. There was just a continuous squelching sound as the pliers cut through the eyeball. 

The sounds of the room had become a symphony. The muffled screaming, the wet squelching, and Kageyama’s heaving breaths, all conducted and composed by Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi could barely hold still as Kageyama started moving the pliers inside Kanzo’s eye, the sheer concentration and determination in those blue eyes, had him holding his breath. 

It had him praying to the old gods, the ones who did not care for good nor evil, but rather what they were offered in exchange for their service. Thanking them for accepting his soul in exchange for the corruption of Kageyama. 

Thanking them for allowing Iwaizumi to help Kageyama become the monster that he was. 

Exhaling a shaky breath, Iwaizumi watched as Kageyama removed the pliers. He watched as the young boy raised a blood covered hand, slowly putting a stray strand of hair behind his ear, leaving a streak of deep, dark red along his cheekbones. 

“Can I just?” 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi answered hoarsely, not needing to hear the actual question, he knew Kageyama was just asking for his permission to ruin the other eye as well. 

This time, though, Kageyama didn’t follow the instructions. He thrust the closed pliers into the eye, and immediately started moving them around. 

The violent action only made Kanzo thrash around, wiggling and squirming. It really was pitiful watching him, there was no chance of him escaping, yet he still tried.

_ It’s almost admirable.  _ Iwaizumi thought as he lazily observed how Kageyama kept ramming the pliers in and out of the soiled eye socket. 

_ Ah, it’s pretty.  _

The blood and ruined remains of an eyeball were being splattered all around them, landing not just on the tarp, but on Kageyama’s ivory skin. 

Patterns of red being smeared across his setter’s face, laying still on soft skin for just a few seconds before the red liquid started gliding down, trickling all the way down to his throat. 

Iwaizumi could barely hold back, he wanted nothing more than to lick the blood away himself. He wanted to trace the path it had created, all the way from the cheeks to his throat, wanting to continue the journey underneath the black shirt.

_ Maybe even further down, all the way down.  _ Iwaizumi chuckled softly at the idea, he did want to, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Tooru would kill him and then bring him back to life, just to kill him again, if he even dared to touch his dearest ‘Tobio-chan’ like that without him present. 

“Iwaizumi-san, I think he might be dead,” Kageyama pouted, interrupting the older man’s inner thoughts. 

Walking to the front of the chair, Iwaizumi looked at the beaten body. The head was hanging downwards, the eye sockets were empty holes, having been gouged out, only leaving a trail of blood. The hands had finally stopped their bleeding, leaving behind copious amounts of blood on the tarp and the legs. 

He wasn’t twitching, wasn’t squirming or moving. 

“Kageyama, give me the box cutter from the toolbox,” Iwaizumi requested, twisting and turning Kanzo’s head, inspecting if he truly was dead or just playing. 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, gently taking the box cutter from Kageyama’s hands and unsheathing it, “Step back.”

With just one slice, Kanzo’s throat was cut open. 

“There, now we’re sure he’s dead,” Iwaizumi nonchalantly said, throwing the box cutter to the side. 

Kageyama stepped out from behind Iwaizumi, gripping the hem of the other man’s shirt as he watched the slow and minor amount of blood drip down. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be reminded of their first murder as he felt Kageyama’s grip on his shirt. He wouldn’t quite say that Kageyama’s close proximity and touch was flustering him, but there was a certain heat in his cheeks as he put his arm around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him even closer as they watched the last blood drip out. 

“What now?” Kageyama gently asked when the silence had lasted a few minutes, letting them bask in the afterglow of their greatest performance.

“Now, we clean up and we get rid of the body,” Iwaizumi sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama’s temple, his own way of showing the boy how good he had been, “Don’t frown, I know cleaning up isn’t the funniest part, but it has to be done.”

“Yes Iwaizumi-san.”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi smugly started, ruffling Kageyama’s hair as he removed his hand from his waist, “If you’re good and don’t act as a spoiled brat, I’ll let you choose where we’ll eat tonight.” 

Kageyama’s head shot up, staring at Iwaizumi with wide eyes as he nodded. The reaction made Iwaizumi burst out in a laughing fit, lasting quite a few seconds before they were able to get back to work. 

_ First step, create a sodium hydroxide bath.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you guys liked it!! and Thank you all for the sweet comments, it makes writing this so much better!!! Please remember to take care of yourself and of each other!! I hope all of you are doing well!!
> 
> Also, just a tiny disclaimer, if you are going to use some of the thing talked about in this fic, I take zero responsibility for anything, and google is your best friend when it comes to finding out more!!


	3. Your kiss and I will surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with the chapter 3! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter like you've enjoyed the others, even though it is a bit shorter than normal, I had to split it into two parts.

He had gotten Kageyama to clean the different tools, collecting the few that they had used and washing them using a combination of water and bleach, as well as forcing him to use gloves.

Iwaizumi could see that Kageyama wasn’t pleased with the outcome, but there was no way that the ace would allow the young setter to mix the chemicals for the lye bath. As Iwaizumi explained this, he had a front row seat to watching Kageyama scrunch his nose, yet he didn’t audibly complain, not wanting to lose the privilege of choosing where they would eat that night. 

He adored the younger boy, and would most likely say yes to anything Kageyama wanted, give him everything he desired, however Iwaizumi didn’t have too much faith in Kageyama’s ability to handle the chemicals. 

_ He would only hurt himself, he would get hurt and he would whimper so beautifully as he would look at you with those wide blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  _

Iwaizumi couldn’t contain his groan at the imagery of a sniffling and wide eyed Kageyama staring up at him, sitting on the ground and tucking on his shirt as he begged Iwaizumi to comfort him. 

“Fuck,” He muttered, lowering the mutilated and bloody body into the bathtub, submerging Kanzo completely in the lye water, probing and pushing all the limbs down with the end of crowbar.

He’s not dumb enough to touch the chemical combination bareskinned, it might take hours for it to fully dissolve skin and bones, but it was still dangerous enough that it would be an awful idea. 

“Iwaizumi-san, I’m done cleaning the tools,” Kageyama proudly exclaimed, gesturing to the now spotless tools, having scrubbed them long and hard to ensure that they would be spotless. 

Not necessarily because he cared about the blood being discovered, this was the first time in years the tools had been touched.

_ No, they needed to be spotless so Iwaizumi would like it, the only thing that mattered was pleasing Iwaizumi.  _

Turning around to face his accomplice, Iwaizumi took notice of the polished tools, not even a drop of red left behind to stain the steel. 

“Good job,” Iwaizumi commented, taking off his rubber gloves before reaching out to Kageyama, smiling at the younger’s blush when he ruffled his hair, “Why don’t you be a good boy for me and go grab the fingers, so we can reunite them with the rest of the body?” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathlessly muttered, barely waiting for Iwaizumi to remove his hand before he was out of the basement’s bathroom door, running out to retrieve Kanzo’s mangled fingers. 

It felt like only a few seconds had passed before Kageyama was back, holding a bucket filled with ten bloody and disfigured fingers, the ends uneven and severely damaged. No doubt caused by Kageyama’s enthusiastic chopping. 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi fondly snorted, taking the bucket from Kageyama’s outstretched hands, flipping it upside down and watching as the fingers landed in the mixture, floating around in the now red lye water combination. 

“It looks weird,” Kageyama commented, stepping closer and tilting his head as he watched the chemical combination start eating away at the body, so slowly it almost seemed like nothing had happened yet.

“Of course it does, however when it’s done, no one will ever know what happened,” Iwaizumi answered, taking a hold of Tobio’s shirt and harshly pulling him back from the chemical solution. “Don’t get too close.”

“Sorry,” Kageyama bashfully muttered, not keen on being reprimanded by the older man, especially not when he had just been praised. “Will it take long for it to dissolve?”

Iwaizumi shrugged as he moved closer to the tub, squatting down and watching everything float and move in the lye water. He had never used lye to get rid of a body before, but he was confident in his abilities, they had done everything right, they simply weren’t going to fail. 

“Probably around 7 hours, but I’m dropping by tomorrow morning so we can drain it then,” Iwaizumi replied, standing back up and grabbing the lid, fitting it back on the tub to conceal the body and allow the chemical solution to do its work.

“But, I can-” 

“You’re not doing anything alone,” Iwaizumi interrupted, voice stern and hard, eyes narrowing as he glared at kageyama, watching the young setter wince and take a step back in fear. “If you do anything alone, I will find out and you will be punished for disobeying me. Do you understand?”

Stumbling back in shock, Kageyama shakingly nodded in response to the question, desperately trying to keep himself from trembling too much. Yet, the sheer amount of raw power and authority emitting from the ace was overwhelming, and he could feel terror mixed with a feeling akin to desire deep in his chest.

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed further as the younger boy refused to voice his answer, clenching his fists in irritation and clicking his tongue at Kageyama’s innocent insolence, he stalked towards the frightened boy.

Kageyama gasped as he felt Iwaizumi trap him, pushing him up against the sink and caging him in between his arms, the hands gripping the countertop so hard that Kageyama could see the veins flexing.

Leaning forward, Iwaizumi got close enough so he could feel the setter’s heaving warm breaths on his face, he could see the panic swirling in those pretty blue eyes. “Tobio, why do you keep making me repeat myself? I hate having to explain the same things again and again. Now, what’s the rule you need to follow when I ask you a question?”

“I..I, uh, I have to give a verbal answer?” Kageyama questiongly stammered, the feeling of panic becoming more prominent as he heard Iwaizumi’s strict tone. He had never felt as small or as weak as now, and as much as he knew he should hate this feeling, there was a hidden part of him that thrived off of this kind of attention. 

“That’s right pet, you have to give me a verbal answer, so why do you keep being silent when I ask you?” Iwaizumi mockingly replied, his face contorted into faked happiness, with a too tight smile across his lips, and his voice laced with clearly faked sweetness, carrying a venomous undertone. 

“I’m sorry, but I, I just get overwhelmed,” Kageyama quietly admitted, looking down at his fidgeting hands as he tried to avoid Iwaizumi’s intense eyes.

Huffing out a laugh, the ace moved even closer to the younger setter so he could whisper directly into Kageyama’s ear, “Am I really that intimidating?” 

“Yeah,” Kagayama muttered, body shivering at the husky tone and closeness of the other man.

“Good,” Iwaizumi responded, moving back and letting go of the countertop, allowing the younger boy to feel like he could move again. “I believe that’s good enough, just remember your rule then we won’t have a problem. Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll remember it,” was quietly said as Kageyama lost the warmth of Iwaizumi’s body so close to his.

“I’m not mad, I just need to know you can be good for me,” Iwaizumi insisted, taking Kageyama’s hand in his and caressing the setter’s soft skin, “I know you can be good, I just need you to show me.”

Kageyama shyly nodded as he felt the calloused thumb draw circles, “I’ll be good,” he spoke, stepping closer to Iwaizumi, missing the vicious comfort the older man gives him. 

“I know you will, now let’s get ready, Tooru is very adamant about not wanting to be near us if we aren’t clean.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he heard Oikawa’s name cross Iwaizumi’s lips, his mood instantly lifting as he remembered that he would be having dinner with his former captain later. 

“We can use the bathrooms upstairs to clean up,” Kageyama eagerly suggested, pulling his hand away from Iwaizumi’s soft touch. He hurryingly started walking around the room, gathering the clean tools and supplies so he could put them back, and quickly get to cleaning himself. 

He wanted to leave soon, he wanted to see Oikawa as soon as he could. 

He had never thought that Oikawa would want to see him, and then Iwaizumi started talking about having dinner with them, something that Oikawa had wanted. 

There was something brewing between all of them, maybe it had always been there, quietly shimmering in the back of their heads. None of them could deny that they were connected, yet it was only him and Iwaizumi that knew how deep that bond truly went, what they had done to ensure their connection could never be broken.

“Wait hold up, bathrooms, as in plural?” Iwaizumi questioned, looking puzzled as he stopped throwing the chemical bottles, scattered around the room, into the prepared trash bags, having decided to follow Kageyama and start cleaning. 

“Yeah, there’s a bathroom in the master bedroom and another one in the hallway,” The young setter answered, having finished with cleaning the bathroom and moving towards the staircase. “You can use the one next to my room, everything you need should be there, I can lend you some clothes if needed.”

“Thanks but there’s no need, I bought some clothes myself,” Iwaizumi answered, following Kageyama up the stairs, not even trying to avert his gaze from the setter’s thick thighs and backside, knowing that he wouldn’t get caught. 

_ Not even an ounce of shame watching him like that, ah well, it’s not like I haven’t looked before. Not like I haven’t seen Tooru sneak a peek before either.  _

Iwaizumi’s thoughts plagued him as he kept walking, providing more vivid imagery of what may hide beneath the clothes. It wasn’t like in middle school, back then he hadn’t thought of Kageyama as an erotic figure, frankly it had never crossed his mind. 

Back then, it had only felt right for Kageyama to be with them, there had been no sexual thought, there had only been a childlike desire and possessiveness. 

_ It hadn’t been tainted by the intrusion of adulthood, by the perverse thoughts that would not stray far. _

_ But now it has. _

“Here, just call or yell if there’s anything you need,” Kageyama stopped in front of the bathroom door, opening it and moving aside to allow Iwaizumi to walk inside. “If you get done before me, you can just wait in the kitchen or the living room.”

Iwaizumi smiled at the younger’s light blush that accompanied his quick ramble. “Thank you, I think I can handle it, see you in a bit.”

Kageyama nodded before hurrying down the hallway, not waiting for Iwaizumi to close the door to the bathroom. 

“Cute,” Iwaizumi mumbled, putting his bag down on the floor, before taking a proper look around the room. The various bottles and wellness products on the shelves, all polished and lined up next to one another. 

Even if he hadn’t been told that this bathroom was Kageyama’s, he would have been able to guess it, not just from the muscle pain relief products, or kinesiology tape on the counter. But from the neat and clean arrangement of everything, Kageyama may be unorganised at times, but he took his hygiene and health seriously, especially when it concerned his hands. 

While Iwaizumi wanted to take shower as quickly as possible, he couldn’t ignore the vibration and melody that had been continuously coming from his phone. A melody that could only signal one thing, texts from Tooru.

_ (16:47) Iwa-chaaaaan!!! _

_ (16:48) Is everything alright????? _

_ (16:49) are you and Tobio-chan fine?? _

_ (16:50) DID YOU GET BITTEN BY RATS???? _ _ ∑(O_O;) _

_ (16:50) OMG!! ARE YOU WEIRD RAT HUMAN CREATURES NOW?? _

_ (16:51) I know I said I would always love you, but I don’t know if I can when you’re half rat! _

_ (16:51) I’M SO SORRY IWA-CHAN!!｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ _

**(16:52) Oi, wtf?**

**(16:53) you gotta stop reading those weird stories**

**(16:53) we’re fine, we only just finished, so we’re about to take a bath**

_ (16:53) YOU’RE OKAY!!!o(≧▽≦)o _

_ (16:54) Also, bathing, together?? _

_ (16:54) How naughty Hajime-chan _ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**(16:55) Not like that, I’m showering in a different bathrooms**

**(16:55) Besides, if you really thought i was showering with him, you’d kill me**

_ (16:56) Oh?  _

_ (16:56) Would I??ɿ(｡･ɜ･)ɾ？ _

**(16:57) Yeah, you’d want to be here too**

**(16:57) We’re doing this together Tooru**

**(16:58) Soon, all three of us will be happy together**

_ (16:59) Really? You promise? _

**(17:00) Of course, baby**

**(17:00) we’re going to be so happy**

_ (17:01) Well, if Iwa-chan says so, then it can’t be wrong! _

_ (17:02) Did you find out where Tobio-chan wants to eat tonight? _

**(17:02) you know the restaurant by Shiro’s convenience store?**

_ (17:03) the one with the red lamps? _

**(17:03) yeah, he wants to eat there**

_ (17:04) Ahhhhh! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) _

_ (17:04) That’s such a cute place _

_ (17:05) And very private as well _

_ (17:05) We could use that! _

**(17:06) It’s a good choice**

**(17:06) I’ll text you when we leave**

**(17:07) and please stop panicking about what to wear**

_ (17:07) I’m not!!! _

**(17:08) Yes you are**

**(17:08) Tooru, he adores you, it won’t matter what you wear**

**(17:09) but wear the dark blue turtleneck, it looks great on you**

_ (17:10) Thank you Iwan-chan!( ˘ ³˘)❤ _

**(17:10) see you later**

_ (17:11) ❤ (ɔˆз( _ _ `ー´ _ _ c) _

_ (17:12) Send a pic when you’re in the shower(≧ڡ≦*) _

**(17:12) No**

_ (17:13) Mean Iwa-chan ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ _

Iwaizumi laughed as he pictured his boyfriend’s pouting face, he always got the cutest expressions when he was told no. 

_ Well, he’s been good, might as well spoil him a little bit.  _ Iwaizumi thought, raising his phone and snapping a quick shirtless mirror picture, making sure to flex his muscles as he did, knowing that his biceps and abs were some of Tooru’s weaknesses. 

Getting into the shower, he couldn’t help but think that he should stop spoiling and enabling Tooru, but there was something so satisfying in rewarding him when he had been good. 

Or when he had just done something that Iwaizumi liked. 

Iwaizumi groaned as the warm water hit his body, soothing the aching muscles and nerves that had been tensed up doing the procedure. As much as he found it relaxing, there would always be some nerves acting up, but that was what kept them alive. 

If he wasn’t so worried about being caught, he might have slipped up somewhere, left evidence or a trail, but he didn’t.

Although he was hurrying to get done, Iwaizumi still dutifully deep-washed and cleaned his entire body. He was no fool, he knew that if Tooru thought, for even a second, that he hadn’t washed up, or if he wasn’t clean enough, then he would refuse to sit with him. 

Tooru likes cleanliness, he despises filth and bugs, and that was okay, Iwaizumi had no problem with that. 

He would make sure that the world was a clean place for Tooru, a place with no filth for Kageyama, there would be no rats or disgusting creatures to bother them or their friends. 

_ Everything would be perfect. _

Stepping out of the shower, Iwaizumi was quick to grab the towel hanging to dry himself off. As calm as he acted he was eager to get done, eager to move forward and get to the restaurant. 

_ He needed this, it had been so long since their beginning. He had waited far too long for this to happen, he refused to waste any more time, time that could be used together.  _

While fixing his hair, Iwaizumi took a quick peek at his phone, both to see if Tooru had answered and to check the clock. 

_ (17:17) Oh Hajime-chan _

_ (17:17) How can you tempt an innocent young man such as myself like this? _

__ **(17:26) don’t bullshit me, you’re not innocent**

_ (17:27) Nah, you made sure of that Iwa-chan _

_ (17:27) It’s fine though, I like it( ˘ ³˘)❤ _

Iwaizumi didn’t bother answering, he had already spent too long in the bathroom, he was sure that Kageyama was waiting for him, ready to leave. 

“Kageyama?” 

“I’m in the living room,” the younger setter yelled back, voice slightly mellowed by the distances between them.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said as he walked into the room, seeing Kageyama sitting on the couch, face turned towards him as though he had waited for Iwaizumi to walk in. “Sorry, it took so long, I had to text Tooru and update him on the plans.” 

“That’s fine,” Kageyama answered, rising and walking over to Iwaizumi, continuously fidgeting and playing with the hem of his shirt. He was averting his eyes, and Iwaizumi could only guess that these tendences, combined with the light blush on his face, meant that Kageyama was just as nervous as he was.

However, Iwaizumi was far better at hiding it, and perhaps it wasn’t quite fair to the younger boy, but it didn’t hurt anyone.

“Are you ready? I think Tooru’s getting impatient,” Iwaizumi commented, putting his hand on Kageyama’s lower back and leading him towards the door when the setter softly answered yes. 

The silence as they walked to the restaurant wasn’t bad, in it’s own way it calmed them down. Their day had been hectic, there hadn’t been any time for relaxing, nor for winding down even after they were done. 

Iwaizumi had kept them on a strict schedule for the day, he even doubted that he had given Kageyama enough time to truly lose himself in the feel of his first murder.

_ Ah, no worries, he can be indulged next time. Next time, there will be an actual plan, and then Kageyama will get the time to wallow in the feeling of blood on his hands, the feeling of salvation whispering in the back of his head, encouraging him.  _

_ Iwaizumi might have corrupted him, but as a fallen angel he was still a savior, and together they could remove the unworthy.  _

“Iwaizumi-san, will Oikawa-san be there when we arrive?” Kageyama questioned as they neared their destination, the nerves slowly starting to come back as he began to imagine how their reunion would go. 

He knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t lie about Oikawa wanting to see him, but somehow it was still weird, being so close to everything he had ever wanted. 

He never thought it would happen, never thought he could be this close to heaven while still walking the earth. 

Iwaizumi hummed before answering, smiling softly at Kageyama, easing his nervousness. “Probably, his house is closer and I texted him as we left, so I assume he’s already inside.”

“Ah,” Kageyama muttered, picking up his pace and walking faster, the desire of wanting to see Oikawa again outweighing his earlier nervousness. 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi called out as he began taking bigger steps, quickly catching up to the longing boy. 

“Come on, we can’t let Oikawa-san wait,” was shot back at Iwaizumi, who only huffed out a laugh at the ridiculous yet undeniable devotion shown by the young setter. 

__ “Got it.”

Iwaizumi didn’t complain as Kageyama picked up the pace once more, slowly starting to run instead of just walking quickly. The older boy decided that it would be easier to just let him get his way, besides it wasn’t as though he wasn’t craving his boyfriend.

_ Ah, keep spoiling your setters and they’ll end up as little brats, perhaps that’s what you want? Spoil them rotten, keep them happy, ensure that every last bit of their happiness is connected to you.  _

Iwaizumi did his best to mask his face, not wanting to show the inner dilemma that was wrecking his mind. It wasn't sweet or nice, but the thought kept returning. It was becoming hard to deny, just how much he wanted it, wanted them. 

He would never harm them, never let them be hurt. 

Iwaizumi was possessive, maybe even unhealthily so, but he liked to believe that he wasn’t necessarily overly jealous. He knew that Tooru would always be a part of him, Kageyama as well. 

Even if, one day, they wouldn’t want to be with him like that, though he severely doubted it, he would let them go. As long as they were happy, as long as he could be a part of the happiness. 

And currently, he was their happiness and they were his. 

_ That’s enough, and it’s never going to change.  _

“Iwaizumi-san, we’re here!” Kageyama excitedly yelled, coming to a stop in front of the chosen restaurant. 

Iwaizumi stopped right beside him, thanking the heavens that he had good stamina, otherwise he would have been heaving after breath by now, caused by the speed at which Kageyama had ran to get there. 

“Are you doing okay?” Iwaizumi softly asked, having watched the quick flashes of emotions that ran through Kageyama’s eyes as he stared at the entrance.

“I think so, just nervous,” Kageyama admitted, looking down and biting his lip as he avoided Iwaizumi’s eyes, deep concern and slight amusement showing in those green eyes.

“It’s going to be fine,” Iwaizumi promised, wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and started leading him inside, sliding the door open and gently nudging the younger boy into the restaurant. 

Kageyama observed as Iwaizumi greeted a waitress, neutral expression in place as he described Oikawa and asked if she had seen him, smiling gently at her as she nodded and pointed down to the few tables towards the end. 

_ The section where almost no one ever sat.  _

“Come on,” Iwaizumi pulled on Kageyama once more, grip tighter than it had been before as they walked in the direction she had pointed. 

Kageyama felt his breath hitch as he saw Oikawa, sitting quietly at the table furthest back, stirring his drink with the straw. 

He could barely move as Oikawa lifted his head, eyes going wide as he saw them walking towards him. His lips slowly but surely formed into a wide smile, as his gaze stayed on the younger setter, and the smile felt so genuine that Kageyama felt weak. 

Oikawa practically sprung up from his seat as they arrived at the table, not allowing either boy to speak before he slammed his lips against Iwaizumis, tilting his head and deepening the kiss before Iwaizumi could even react. 

While still holding on to Kageyama with one hand, Iwaizumi snuck his other arm around Oikawa’s waist, neither surprised nor irritated by the sudden attack. The feeling of Oikawa’s soft lips against his never failed to bring him happiness. And as he started to kiss back, he felt Oikawa’s lips stretch into a smile, humming as best as he could with his mouth occupied. 

Kageyama could barely stop his whimper from coming out, as he felt the grip on him tighten and pull him closer against Iwaizumi, so close that one tiny step would result in standing between the two players. 

He was mesmerised by the sheer beauty of watching them, how their bodies seemed to fit together as though they had been carved from the same stone. 

Kageyama almost felt as though he was intruding, yet he couldn’t make himself look away, couldn’t force his eyes to stray from the blessing of watching them entangled in each other. 

It took everything in him to keep quiet as the older boys seperated, lips slowly moving away from each other, the tips of their noses touching as they lingered, looking each other deep in the eyes as their hands fell from the other’s body.

The adoration and love swirling in both green and brown were suffocating him, yet somehow it felt kind and gentle. He felt so warm and safe, as though the water of a calm sea was embracing him, both from the inside and outside, as it filled up his lungs until he knew nothing but the water. 

Or, perhaps, it was like a lover’s last embrace as they smiled down upon you, holding you gently, before they would take your life the same way. 

He wanted to feel like this all the time.

“Tobio-chan, it’s good to see you,” Oikawa spoke up, pulling Kageyama away from his thoughts as he looked up and saw the older setter looking directly at him, the same nervousness flickering in brown eyes as it had flickered in his. 

“It’s good seeing you too, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama shyly responded, trying hard to stop himself from taking a step back. 

Now that he had all of Oikawa’s attention, he felt so small and insecure, uncertain of his own worthiness of standing in the presence of his beloved king. 

“Come on, let’s sit,” Iwaizumi interferes just as Oikawa opens his mouth again, pushing both setters towards the table. Making Kageyama sit with his back against the wall, on the opposite side of him and Oikawa, believing it to be the best position for their conversation.

The silence between them settling in like an unwelcome yet expected mist.

There was so much to be said, so many things that had been left unsaid for far too long, but no one was quite sure where to begin, nor where and when the distance had begun to form before.

In spite of everything that stood between them, all three of them were certain of one thing, shown in resolute green eyes, in unflinching brown and determined blue. 

This distance would end tonight. No matter how hard it might be to get the words out, they would force them out if they had to, the desire and want inside all of them had become a need that they could no longer ignore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, even though we had no murder and very minor gore in this.  
> Take care of yourselves and I'll see ya next time!!!


End file.
